The purpose of this project is to cover basic and applied aspects of various pathogenic and nonpathogenic fungi including their morphology, pathogenicity, sexual life cycle and genetics. The topics of present interest include: 1) the sexual reproduction cycle of Cryptococcus performans; 2) detection of the natural reservoir of serotypes A, B, C, D; 3) genetics of serotypes and mating types; 4) virulence among two mating types of 4 serotypes.